With the advent of communication technology, smart communication devices have been used in various commercial, business, personal, consumer, and other applications. While smartphones are being used for voice and data communication along with other auxiliary applications (e.g. playing games, watching videos, scheduling tasks and monitoring health), the other smart devices such as smart watches, smart jewelries and smart glasses are being used fruitfully for specific applications. Therefore, these smart communication devices have become an essential part of individual's daily routine. However, the smart communication devices are required to be supplied with an electrical power in order to facilitate continual use of these devices.
Typically, wired or USB-supply power connections are provided in order to supply power to the smart communication devices. However, since users may be travelling outstations for work and/or other activities, it is not feasible for the user to carry these wired or USB-supply power connections to charge the smart communication devices. Even if the wired or USB-supply power connections are available, these need to be connected to a mains power source which may not be readily available when the users are travelling. In order to overcome these challenges, portable chargers have been proposed in the art which enables the users to charge different types of portable electronic devices anytime at any location. Therefore, the portable chargers are of immense convenience to the users especially when the users are travelling and unable to locate the mains power source for supplying the power to the smart communication devices. However, the technical challenges of the portable chargers available are that these portable chargers are still provided with mechanical cable connections that enable connecting the portable chargers to the smart communication devices in order to charge the smart communication devices. Additionally, after charging, once the power stored in the battery of the portable charger is consumed, the battery is generally recharged by connecting the portable charger to the mains power source which may not be conveniently available at the time when recharging is required.